Pink and Purple
by RobbyA
Summary: Futa story. Be wary.
1. Her Little Cupcake

The pink-haired girl and the purple-haired girl held each other tightly in their bed. They locked lips and deeply kissed each other, wrapping their tongues together and each other's mouths. Their kissing ceased when they exhaled to catch their breath. The pink-haired girl was on top with beads of sweat plastered on her forehead. She pulled down the skirt of her casual outfit, exposing her throbbing member. Precum began to ooze from the tip.

"Take it, Yuri" she said.

Yuri complied with her small master's demands and she slipped her cock into her mouth. She sloshed it around in her mouth, moisturizing it. The heat from her mouth made her master shiver as her urge for pleasure arose. She commanded for Yuri to speed up her sucking, and Yuri once again followed her orders and bobbed her head up and down, hardly sucking on her dick. The pink-haired girl rubbed the nipples of her small chest while simultaneously bucking her hips. She seized hold on the back of Yuri's neck, causing her long dick to go further into Yuri's mouth. Yuri felt like gagging, but after a short time, she was able to adapt to having it in her mouth.

"Close."

Yuri grasped the girl's testicles with her hands and continued sucking until the girl reached her climax her hot load at the back of her throat. It was a flavor like curries, a flavor that Yuri wasn't too accustomed to, but it wasn't bad either. She slowly swallowed the seed down her esophagus. The pink-haired girl collapsed on top of her.

"Was that good, Natsuki?" Yuri asked.

Natsuki's erect dick throbbed on top of Yuri's clit. She panted heavily, still recovering from the pleasure of the BJ. Natsuki reached upward and clasped Yuri's cheek in her hand. The two resumed kissing each other lustfully. Natsuki liked Yuri's nude and sweaty body. When she got to her neck, she showered it with kisses and started to suck. Soon enough, Natsuki bit Yuri's neck, drawing a trickle of blood. It hurt Yuri, but at most a tiny yelp escaped her mouth. It was as painful as her cutting herself in her acts of self-harm, but it was also pleasurable.

Natsuki was on top of Yuri again, looking at her intently with her pink eyes.

"Who do you belong to?"

Her grip tightened on Yuri's shoulders. Yuri licked some of the remaining cum off the sides of her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed in a shade of red. Her breathing was becoming elevated.

"I'm yours."

Natsuki arched her back and slammed her dick into Yuri's vagina. Yuri yelped at the pain of having the pink-haired girl's large member lodged into her vagina, but she clenched her teeth from the pain and pushed forward, riding on her dick. Yuri moaned in pure bliss feeling her vaginal walls compress around Natsuki's dick. Natsuki grunted, thrusting deeper into Yuri's pussy, already feeling her limit approaching. With one final thrust, Natsuki exploded inside of Yuri, with Yuri herself following not too long afterward. Natsuki collapsed on top of Yuri again, this time unresponsive.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Yuri asked.

She leaned forward, seeing that Natsuki's back was going up and down. It soon became apparent that Natsuki had fallen asleep. Yuri smiled to herself before leaning back on the bed.

"My poor little cupcake tuckered herself out."

She too drifted off to sleep alongside Natsuki. It was an experience that neither would be forgetting anytime soon.


	2. Bathroom Encounter

The coral pink-haired girl squealed in ecstasy sweat dripping down her body in a surge of steamy lust. She was in the girls' restroom, bending over one of the sinks. In her hazy daze, she peered at the figure standing behind her. It was of another young woman with brown hair laced with a large ponytail. She possessed a white ribbon and green eyes. Sayori couldn't help but find herself getting lost in her club president's eyes. Monika bucked her hips and thrusts deeper into Sayori's vagina.

Monika and Sayori had been dating for a short while after the festival. It took a couple of months for the couple to decide to take their relationship to the next level. She told Sayori about her little secret, but that was putting it lightly. When she first saw Monika's cock, she nearly had a heart attack. It was 12 inches at its flaccid state, but once it was exciting, it grew to a 16 from the blood pumping into it. It was circumcised and had a leathery feel to it. Sayori started out with merely teasing it such as by licking the tip of it until Monika released her load on her face or rubbing it. That proved to be pleasurable to both girls.

When Monika pushed for more physical contact, Sayori decided to prepare herself by secretly buying lubricant for her girlfriend so that the entry into her flower would be easier. It hurt at first, but Sayori slowly grew to love Monika's large member and it didn't take her too long to climax before Monika. It would often irritate the club president more because she was still looking for a release, but it was a minor setback.

"Grrr…. Sayori, I think I'm coming!"

Sayori prepared herself mentally. Her vaginal walls clenched around Monika's cock. Monika pumped faster and harder until she filled Sayori's vaginal cavity with her load. Sayori followed shortly afterward, her grip on the sink lessening. Monika loosened herself from Sayori's pussy and brought it close to Sayori's face. It as covered with her seed. Sayori blushed deeply from the notion.

"Clean up this mess for me?" Monika asked seductively.

Sayori seized her member and started to lick on it slowly like a lollipop. Monika's breathing grew heavier with her nipples hardening and becoming erect. Sayori licks around the tip of Monika's penis, tempting it. Making Monika contemplate just shoving her head onto her member and sucking her off. Sayori did lick down her shaft relishing the taste of the seed. It almost had an almond taste to it. Sayori caressed Monika's large balls with her free hands lightly nudging them to further drive Monika wild.

"Don't tease me," Monika groaned.

Sayori frowned somewhat offended that Monika wasn't indulging in her mischief, but she nevertheless finished licking the seed off Monika. The two then cleaned themselves up and the floors as well. They walked out of the bathroom not saying anything for a short time. Monika was especially silent. Sayori noticed this and asked her what the matter was. Monika blushed embarrassingly, twiddling her fingers.

"Uh, thanks for taking real good care for me after that incident in class" she finally said.

Sayori sighed in relief. "Hey, I'm your girl, after all, you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet."

Monika stared at Sayori in confusion. "I guess so. I just hope the teacher wasn't too suspicious about us having to dash to the bathroom at the same time."

Sayori reassured her. "Hey, it's not like he had any tapes recording our behavior."

The two held hands and made their way back to the classroom.


	3. Shopping

Monika fidgeted with anxiety as she browsed the condoms and contraceptives section in her town's supermarket. It shouldn't have bothered her as she had worn protection since she had consummated her relationship with Sayori.

It was still somewhat cumbersome due to passing glances from intrusive strangers. But it was all worth it just to hear her lover squeal from feeling her hot breath as she nibbled her silky skin. How she became all sweaty with her heartbeat racing. And then the ultimate wave of pleasure by slamming her beastly cock deep inside Sayori…

The brown-haired girl suddenly dropped her thoughts when she saw that her member was becoming erect out of hunger for release, and she rapidly grabbed as many condoms as she could get her hands on. She then walked her way to the front of the store. Her erection slowly receded much to her relief. Monika found a cashier and dropped her haul onto the counter. The cashier was a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes. She was a well-endowed young woman from her chest to her pelvis. Monika's member started to stiffen again.

"Wow, 15 condoms," the cashier remarked.

* * *

Monika's cheeks reddened in embarrassment somewhat taking her mind off porking the woman. "Yeah," she laughed embarrassingly. The club president reached into her purse to produce the amount needed for payment when the clerk bent down to collect it. One of the buttons on her blouse was ripped, exposing some of her cleavage. Sweat protruded from Monika's forehead, the raw lust bubbling up again. She couldn't restrain herself any further.

"Alright, ma'am, thanks for visiting -"

Monika's wet lips pressed against the female cashier's catching her off guard. Her confusion gave way to pleasure with the cashier returning the deep kiss and allowing Monika to rummage around her mouth, swapping their saliva with each other until drool dripped down their chins. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths. The female clerk grabbed one of the condom packs, ripping it open with her teeth. Her eyes reeked of seduction. Monika's cock bulged against her panties. It was an opportunity that she would _not_ allow to pass her by.

The two found themselves in one of the backrooms of the supermarket. Away from prying eyes. The cashier bent herself against a desk with her panties pulled down around her ankles. Monika's foreskin stretched back. The nerves pulsated in her shaft, testosterone pumping throughout. She gently unwrapped her condom and slipped it over her 16-inch cock. She was no longer the calm and collected class president who made sure that her club members contributed to the club by writing poetry. She was now an undeterred, sex-craved beast.

Her large dong entered the cashier's sweet spot without much difficulty. In fact, it was relatively easier than her first time with Sayori. She came down hard on the woman with her thrusts. The cashier moaned delightfully but at the same time, she tried to stifle her squealing so her boss wouldn't hear. Monika bucked her hips harder now sounding like a dog in the heat. The vaginal walls clenched around her erection. Monika went deeper into the cashier's sweet spot only to pull out ever so slightly to tease her. She did not want to be the one to come last; therefore, she would stretch out the cashier's release for as long as she could.

* * *

"Time to put the cake in the oven," Monika said teasingly. She thrust harder and faster eliciting more pleased moans from the cashier. The lust reached its highest point until it overflowed filling the woman's vaginal cavity. The cashier followed shortly afterward, her juices trickling down her legs and onto the clean floor. She sat down on the floor to rest her legs.

Monika withdrew from the woman's sweet spot and she started to put her clothes back on. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over her. This woman practically made her come with less prompt than with Sayori. But Sayori was special to her. Her blue eyes and pink hair. Her cute little mannerisms. And yet in her need for immediate stimulation, she cheated on her.

She didn't think much on it instead of seeing herself running out the door drowning out the woman's shouting. She did at the very least collect her condoms. She sprinted out of the supermarket and raced down the street to Sayori's house. She knocked on her door sporadically until Sayori answered it. Sayori appeared, a smile on her face. As she was going to ask Monika what the matter was, she saw herself looking at Monika's shirt. Her smile relapsed, her eyes taking a darker shade of blue.

"Sayori, what is it?" Monika asked. She was at a loss over what suddenly made her girlfriend upset. But then her eyes darted down, seeing that her shirt was unbuttoned. She looked back at Sayori who now had tears in her eyes and sniveling.

"Monika…did you cheat on me?"


	4. When A Weeaboo Enters A Girl's Room

Yuri was fast asleep in her bedroom. She was laying down on her stomach, her long legs propped on the foot of her bed. The door creaked open, the pink-haired girl Natsuki peering in. Her member throbbed against her panties. Natsuki rubbed her little friend softly. "I know you want to get inside of her soon, just hold on a little longer."

Natsuki snuck into Yuri's room quietly as a mouse. A mouse with a throbbing member that needs to relieve itself, but a mouse, nonetheless. She went to the foot of the bed where she saw Yuri's socked soles. Natsuki knelt, pushing Yuri's socked feet into her face. She inhaled deeply. It was a musty flavor, one of aged cheese. The scent was overtaking making an arise out of the small, pink-haired girl. "This bitch must've worn her socks for two weeks!"

She carefully bit into the fabric of the socks, motioning upward with her teeth. Slowly but surely, the socks peeled away. The stench became stronger little by little the socks were ripped away. Soon, Yuri's feet were exposed, sweaty, as Natsuki thought. Yuri, being a tall girl, obviously had a large foot size…an 11 ½. Natsuki's mouth watered. Unprovoked, Natsuki assaults her feet. The sweat dripped down Yuri's long soles. Natsuki's eyes followed the beads of sweat as she licked her way down Yuri's big feet. "Mm, a salty taste," Natsuki noted.

* * *

She circled her tongue once she finished the downward drippage of the sweat beads. She skidded the sides of Yuri's soles, reaching her ankles. Natsuki lightly nibbled on Yuri's ankles. Yuri was still deeply sleeping, but every often, she would subconsciously giggle due to her ticklish feet. Yuri absentmindedly wrapped her long, slender toes in Natsuki's hair. Natsuki absolutely loved whenever Yuri did that. Her member was raging now with trickles of precum collecting at the tip. Natsuki took her toes and sucked them. They were painted purple to match her beautiful purple hair. They were wiggling around like little worms.

Natsuki got up and pulled her panties off, freeing her 8-inch cock and balls. "Oh, Yuri~" Natsuki snatched one of Yuri's sweat-drenched socks and inserted her cock into it. The aroma was still breathtaking. Natsuki firmly held the sock in place, thrusting in and out of it. Visual images of plowing Yuri until she was filled to the brim with her seed. Natsuki grunted Yuri's name until she exploded deep within the sock. Her juices were seeping through the material and onto the floor.

Natsuki looked down at her member, the erection still active. Natsuki carefully got onto the bed, slinking her way on top of her sleeping lover. Her penis tapped Yuri's clothed bottom. "Mm, yes, my little buddy, I hear you loud and clear~" She rubbed her bulge against Yuri's hips, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure. "I love you so much, nerd~"

She bit down on the back of Yuri's neck as she grinded against her ass. Natsuki sucked hardly on the back of her neck and sucked it. Blood was seeping out in her frenzied fix for stimulation. "Fuck, Yuri, I just want to cum inside of your ass crack! But more importantly than that, I want to come inside of you and make you preggers with _MY_ child~" Natsuki was drooling now, "That's okay, right, Yuri? Of course! You're mine! You're my cow to breed my children with! Sloppy bitch!"

* * *

Natsuki slipped off Yuri's undergarments and jammed her 8-inch cock into it. She thrust harder and faster as she cupped Yuri's butt cheeks in her hands and massaged them. Yuri's eyes slowly opened as she felt herself getting pounded raw. She arched her back, trying her hardest to stifle her squeals of ecstasy.

"I'm coming fast!" screamed Natsuki. Natsuki pumped harder around Yuri's clenched butt muscles. She climaxed, filling Yuri's entire anal cavity. Natsuki rubbed the sweat off her forehead, her breathing slurred. She looked down and saw Yuri smirking.

"You…you're awake?" Natsuki asked.

"Well after you were calling me a sperm cow and ramming your dick in me, of course I'd wake up."

Natsuki blushed embarrassingly at the response. "Sorry, dear, I got a little carried away."

Yuri grinned. "It's quite alright, cupcake." She stood up in bed and pulled off her shirt. Her D cups bounced around, free from the restraint of the shirt. Natsuki's bulge started to pump again. Yuri laughed at her girlfriend and groped her breasts with her heads to further tease her.

"You can make it up to me by jizzing all over my 'jigglypufffs~' "


	5. Tension Among Friends

It had been roughly a month since Sayori kicked Monika out of the house for cheating on her with some cashier. While she was rightfully mad, Sayori couldn't help but miss the spice of the relationship. Of how Monika would try to keep her member under wraps but Sayori would do something to provoke her in some way. Then the next thing she knew, Monika would force her onto the ground her hot, steamy breath tickling the hairs on her neck. How she would thrust her member roughly into Sayori's pussy ignoring her yelps of pain as she thrusts deeper into her sweet spot.

Sayori shook the thought out of her mind when she heard the doorbell ring. Walking towards it, she opened it to see that it was Natsuki and Yuri. "Oh, hey guys." Sayori said that with considerable sadness. She almost wished that it was Monika on the other end of the door even if it pained her.

"We thought we'd drop by to see if you were doing alright," Yuri explained.

"And I brought the cupcakes," Natsuki added. She slipped out a tray of cupcakes from Yuri's bag.

Sayori smiled weakly and welcomed them in. The two girls sat on the sofa; Yuri crossed her legs, by Natsuki had her legs sprawled apart from each other. Sayori looked tentatively looked at Natsuki taking note that her member was bulging out like a sausage. The tip of it was slightly peeping under her panties. Sayori gulped excitedly.

Natsuki looked at Sayori suspiciously. "What are you looking at, Sayori?"

Sayori gripped her chest; that fluttery feeling had come back again. "Oh, uh…nothing."

* * *

Natsuki stood up from her part of the sofa and walked towards her. She eyed her down. "That strand of drool says otherwise."

Sayori froze up and wiped the side of her mouth. Oh, crap; Natsuki was right. But she mustn't pick up on what she was thinking. No. No, no, no, no. She grabbed the sides of her head while in the middle of having an inner mental breakdown. Natsuki got closer to Sayori; close enough, she nearly rubbed her member on Sayori's clothed crotch. Suddenly, Natsuki reached out and placed the backside of her hand on Sayori's forehead. Sayori's blush faded in confusion.

"You feel warm, Sayori," Natsuki noted.

"Huh?" Sayori responded with a disappointed tone of voice.

Yuri walked over as well. "Hm…maybe she needs to some sleep, or maybe some Vitamin C?"

Natsuki shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe there's something else she wants?"

Yuri shrugged. "I'm going to head to the restroom, Nat. Just need to tidy myself up."

Natsuki nodded attentively and turned away from Sayori to return to her seat. She was a few feet away from her seat when she felt a hand grab onto her arm. Natsuki was obviously startled by this. She looked back behind herself and saw that Sayori was holding her arm.

"Sayori, wha-?!"

Sayori pushes her on the ground with a thud. Natsuki slightly bruised the back of her head but it was nothing too serious. When she came to, she saw that Sayori was looking down on her. "Sayori, what is the meaning of this?"

"I want to _fuck_!" Sayori shouted. She was trembling violently when she said that. She felt nauseous from the feeling of guilt surging through her. Tears were already accumulating in the corner of their eyes. Natsuki squirmed underneath greatly disturbed by what was transpiring.

"Sayori, don't do this," she begged, "I'm already in a happy relationship with Yuri!"

Sayori's tears swelled up in her eyes. "What does she have that I don't have!?"

Natsuki goes to answer her, but Sayori was still immensely distraught over it. "Is it her body!? Well, what about mine, huh?"

With that, Sayori ripped off her clothes revealing herself to Natsuki. Natsuki's eyes widened in disbelief. Sayori simply put…was not sexually appealing. I mean she was pretty sure Monika found her cute enough to consistently plow until she cheated on her, but she's not making her…little friend happy so to speak.

"Sayori, get off me!" Natsuki yelled, "I don't want you!"

Sayori stopped suddenly from her words hitting her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly, Sayori started to laugh slowly before raising her laughter above a few octaves. "YES! I am garbage! Please, please treat me like trash; hurt me! Make me feel something!" She hungrily began clawing at Natsuki's clothing and succeeded at ripping her blouse open.

* * *

And Sayori felt something. A shoe flew in Sayori's direction and collided with her face. Sayori fell flat on the floor unsure of what just happened. Natsuki was relieved that Sayori was off her now…but her moment of bliss immediately receded. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yuri standing in the doorway. Her long, purple hair was in disarray with strands of hair sticking to her forehead. Her purple eyes darkened noticeably. Yuri stood limply whilst moving her arms in a loose, puppet-like fashion.

But in her hand was a sharp knife.


	6. Tension Among Friends (Pt II)

"Oh shit," Natsuki shouted.

Yuri grappled with Natsuki and tossed her on the couch. Natsuki stammered a bit unsure of what Yuri was planning to do. "Y-Yuri, you know I still l-!"

She immediately slammed her mouth shut when Yuri flashed the knife's blade at her. "I know you love me," Yuri said. Her eyes had become cat-like with its slits; it was not as assuring to the pink-haired girl as Yuri made it out to be. Strands of purple hair were in the psychotic girl's mouth further adding to her sudden leap into madness. She then walked over to Sayori's spot on the floor and brandished her knife at her. Yuri's eyes lit up suddenly, her eyebrows arched.

"So, you wanna fuck, Sayori?" Yuri asked. She rubbed the tip of her knife against her groin.

"Yuri, please," Sayori pleaded tears welting in her eyes.

**"HOW ABOUT I FUCK YOU WITH MY KNIFE!?"**

* * *

With that, Yuri raised her knife and plunged it forward towards Sayori's sweet spot. At the last minute, Sayori regained her state of mind and tossed herself to her side. Yuri's knife sliced a gash through Sayori's side. Sayori hissed in agony from the stinging sensation from her blood seeping out of the open cut.

"Yuri, you need to stop!" Natsuki shouted.

Yuri walked over and cupped Natsuki's face in her hand. She was still holding her knife. "You still love me my little cupcake?"

Natsuki was about to say something, but she felt something sharp edging her side. She looked down to see Yuri holding the knife against her stomach. Natsuki sweated anxiously. She couldn't afford to speak out of turn towards Yuri lest she be disemboweled then and there.

"Sure, I do, Yuri," she promised.

Pleased, Yuri slammed her lips onto Natsuki's. This startled Natsuki, but it felt good. Yuri tugged at Natsuki's blouse and with her other hand, she started to cut it off. Natsuki's eyes fluttered open. "Yuri, wait, Sayori's watching."

Yuri stared at Natsuki hungrily, ignoring her protests and slashing her clothes open in a wild frenzy of animalistic lust. "I want her to watch." She turned around to show Sayori her lifeless eyes. A chill ran down Sayori's mind.

"But, but, Yuri, I'm not really in the moo-!"

Yuri silenced Natsuki with another raw, passionate kiss. Natsuki shook her fingers in disapproval, but now she was completely exposed. Sayori saw Natsuki's large member and that same burning feeling came back to her. She…. was bigger than Monika despite the club president being taller than her. Talk about compensating for something.

Sayori tried to get up from the floor but Yuri saw that from the corner of her eye and tossed the knife at her. It ricocheted past Sayori's head and was deeply implanted in the wall. Natsuki's member was stiff from the sexual tension. Natsuki was going to speak again, but Yuri only slipped off her panties and sat on Natsuki's throbbing member.

"Yuri, I think we should stop now."

* * *

Yuri pinned her arms on the couch so she could sit directly in front of the pink-haired girl. She then began to thrust on it. Moans crawled out from Natsuki's mouth from deep within her. As if on cue, Natsuki began bucking. Yuri's moans became deeper and more lustful. Sweat dripped down from both girls with Yuri quickening her movements. She was a cowboy riding on a horse without a saddle. She rode it with such skill and experience, it was almost enviable. Every time she went faster, she turned to look at Sayori with a delighted smile.

Sayori's misery made Yuri feel even hotter. She placed her tongue into Natsuki's open mouth and wrestled with hers. Natsuki thrusts her dick deeper into Yuri's cavity until the walls were beginning to compress around it. Natsuki was almost there but she needed a little more pressure before she could inject her seed inside of her.

"Now, who do you belong to?" Yuri asked. She leaned in closer to Natsuki's face. Her hair was touching her face ever so slightly. She stretched her legs to allow for more of Natsuki to enter her.

"I…I'm yours!" Natsuki shouted.

Her load launched deeply into Yuri's vagina filling it up. Natsuki sighed slightly relieved to have that pressure off her. Yuri got up and slipped her panties back on. Prideful, she walked over to Sayori to retrieve her knife. She shined the glow of it at Sayori and smiled psychotically.

"Let this be a lesson to you," she threatened, "if you ever try something funny with my girlfriend…I'll gut you like a fish!"


	7. Sayori Gets Attacked

After that series of grief and attempted murder, Sayori and the girls tried to readjust to their school lives. It was…tedious, but things were slowly getting back to normal. At least as far as academics was concerned, that is. As for the Literature Club, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri continued to attend it. But because of certain events, Yuri was constantly at her beloved Natsuki's side. Which was…invasive, downright creepy even. She took every chance to assert her dominance before Natsuki by either slamming her tongue into Natsuki's mouth or grabbing her by the dick gloating that was where her babies came from.

Monika herself was notably absent and has been for roughly a month. Aside from seeing her in the hallways every now and then or in the classroom (she had arranged to have a seat further away on the opposite side of the room), Monika's presence was sparse. Sayori did subconsciously admit that she missed the club president gravely, and that to an extent, Monika was surely suffering as much as she was from the sheer lack of contact. At least Sayori coped with it by imagining Natsuki in lewd situations like taking baths or getting intimate with her. Hey, Yuri said that she would not stand her being around Natsuki; but she never did say that she could not fantasize about her. Sometimes Sayori would even pretend that her head was on Yuri's body every time they were doing it.

One Friday afternoon, the three girls met up in the club room per usual. Sayori scanned the room as if expecting for a fourth person to enter in any minute, but to her displeasure, that was not the case. Sayori shook nervously from feeling the heat of Yuri's death glare on her.

"Yuri, please, Sayori is not going to do that again," Natsuki protested.

"I know, I know, sweety, baby. Love of my life!" Yuri replied with her deranged eyes, "but I just want that **SKANK** to know that you are mine and _only_ mine!"

Natsuki sighed in resignation. Yuri kisses her cheek but still laughed in a shrill, demonic tone. "Yes dear."

* * *

The three "friends" then engaged in sharing their poems with each other. As expected, Yuri was brutal on Sayori's poem tearing into its flaws regardless if they were apparent or imaginary. Natsuki did give a few positive points to the poem, but she was severely limited in what she could say. Especially when Yuri had one of her knives directed towards Natsuki's groin. It was scary…but also strangely hot.

Around seven minutes into the club meeting, Sayori got up and walked towards the door. "I'm heading for the bathroom. I'll be back."

"You better not be fingering yourself off to my cupcake!" Yuri threatened.

"Yuri…" Natsuki groaned.

Sayori swallowed sharply. Crap: in her spare time, that was exactly what she was doing. Regardless, she truly had to go, so she rushed her fanny to the girls' restroom. Several of the female students were already long gone, some returning home while others went to their respective clubs. It was quiet. Too quiet. Sayori clenched her legs together from feeling her bladder filling. Instead of further taking note of the bizarre silence, Sayori chose the last stall in the girl's room and closed it.

* * *

A wave of relief washed over Sayori from the tender feeling of her release. Finishing up, Sayori stood up from the toilet and flushed it. Sayori opened the stall door and exited the stall. Approaching the sink, Sayori began to lather her hands in preparation of washing them. Everything else was a blur.

Sayori was jumped causing her to nearly fall over into the sink. "What the?" Sayori stopped herself when she felt her sides getting caressed. A hot breath was on the back of her neck, making the hairs stick up and a chill crawl up her spine. Then those invasive hands were shifting. Going down. Down her back, to her ass. Sayori bit her lip almost to the point that she ripped her lower lip off. She turned around in a fright.

It was Monika. Sweat was rolling off in beads from her forehead. Her breathing was harsh and pained. The bathroom was most likely dimmed significantly for Monika's emerald eyes shined sinisterly. Monika smiled lightly revealing her teeth. Sayori was so frightened, believing that for a split second, Monika had sharp, jagged canines. "Hello, again, Sayori~"

Monika's grasp on Sayori's ass tightened. "Mmm, still nice and firm~" Monika replied. She licked her lips lustfully. Sayori began to whimper in pain as Monika furthered her grip on Sayori's cheek.

"Monika, please," Sayori sobbed, "let me go!"

Monika propped herself behind Sayori pushing her against the sink. "Oh, but I missed you so much, Sayori~"

* * *

Sayori tried to protest but she quickly felt a familiar sensation from the times that the two were intimate with each other. Monika was rubbing her erect cock between Sayori's panties. "Is it alright if I can inject my seed inside of you, Sayori?" She started to softly grind on her. "Of course, I can, because you are mine and mine alone!"

Monika released her hold on Sayori's cheek and placed it on the hem of Sayori's skirt. Sayori trembled from her touch. Monika was always the tormentor who loved teasing her little cinnamon bun even when Sayori was no longer amused. Sayori's heart raced.

"M-Monika…please…"

Sayori's eyes widened when she felt Monika's fingers go underneath her skirt. This kicked Sayori's fight or flight instincts into high gear causing her to pry Monika's fingers off her. Sayori's eyes were filling with tears from her invasiveness.

"Don't you _EVER _touch me again, Monika!"

Monika raised an eyebrow. "What's this? But I thought you loved it every time I touched you like that?" She licked her lips again in that hungry fashion.

Sayori shook her head. "You don't love me. All you want from me is sex!"

Sayori turned to leave, but Monika grabbed her by her arm. "But Sayori, don't you see that it was a mistake I have since come to regret?" Monika curled her fingers onto Sayori, further repulsing the coral-haired girl. "Ever since that day, I was never with anyone else. Even if they looked at me with thirst in their eyes!"

Sayori relapsed a bit to nibble on Monika's words. It sounded convincing, but this also would not have been the first time that Monika lied to her or any of the other members of the Literature Club. Not since that day when she devastated the world. But that is a tale all to its own. Sayori wanted to believe her. Desperately so. But she could not accept anymore pain coming from the likes of her. She strengthened her renouncing.

* * *

"Go away, Monika!" Sayori shouted still crying bitterly, "I don't love you anymore!"

Monika's confident smile broke and that glow in her eyes disappeared. Even Monika was at a loss as to what to say. While puzzled, Sayori took that opportunity to escape the girls' room. Monika broke out of her temporary freeze up and ran after her only to get the door slammed on her. She clawed at the door with her fingernails and whimpered like a dog.

Whether Monika was yelling out her name or not, Sayori did not know. Her mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. Monika wants her back. Her? Why would arguably one of the most popular girls in that school select her of all people? Was it because Sayori was easy-going making the aspect of screwing her better? What if Monika were lying and going to do the same stunt on her again which would bring her even greater grief since she could have avoided it.

She did not stop messily sobbing until she returned to the club room. Natsuki ran over when she saw the pitiable display. Even Yuri seemed concerned.


	8. Monika's Insanity

Monika sat alone in her home sprawled out on her bed. The sheets were in disarray. Ever since her beloved Sayori said that she did not love her anymore, Monika became a hollow young woman. Her green, emerald eyes no longer had life to them. She had the desire to cry, but no tears secreted from her eye ducts. She had a sock in her left hand that she stared at lifelessly. She brought it to her nose and took a deep whiff of it.

"Mmm…still smells like her," Monika sighed. It was one of Sayori's which she had personally "borrowed" for her own self-gratification when Sayori was away at her home. That was roughly about two weeks ago; the sock was expectantly becoming a rancid cesspool of fumes. But Monika needed her fix, so she rolled out her tongue and touched the dirty cloth with the tip of her tongue. A cheesy taste: yes, like with how wine got better with age, Monika was becoming intoxicated on Sayori's smell. It still paled to caressing Sayori's body and twirling her fingers through Sayori's hair, but it was better than anything else.

Monika felt her little friend stiffen with the blood pumping into it. Monika purred before arching herself on the bed. She grabbed at the sides of her skirt and pulled it down. Her heart beat faster from the waves of testosterone washing over her; Monika groaned and slipped off her panties. She took her right hand and gently stroked.

"Oh, Sayori~" Monika moaned.

The first motion. Monika slid her hand down her shaft yelping with bliss at how it felt. It reminded her of the many times Sayori would tease her. Sometimes by taking her hand to tip her off or working her tongue around it and sucking and licking away like it if it were a particularly good lollipop. But then, Sayori would troll her by suddenly stopping what she was doing to allow for Monika to have some breathing room before finishing up. Monika's movement became faster. She bucked her hips in an upward stance her moans drowning out the springs in her bed.

"More…I need more!"

Beads of sweat fell down Monika's forehead. She was almost there, the sweet relief. She concentrated herself and allowed her mind to wander as she was edging herself. Pictures of Sayori filled her mind. Monika thought of her pasty ass and thighs most likely becoming so plump because of all the snacking the coral-haired girl committed. She flashbacked to the many times she ate her out. Oh, the many love bites she administered to that ass. In her lust-filled delusions, she would leave markings all over Sayori's body: her neck; her thighs; her arms. All this was to remind her precious girlfriend that she was hers and hers only. Much like how a farmer would brand a cow, Monika did the same to Sayori. She hated the notion that Sayori would be interested in anyone else. Just thinking about the slightest idea of it was enough to make her want to vomit.

Monika wiggled her toes and without much thinking, she rammed Sayori's sock on her little friend. "AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Monika let out a scream of bliss as the sock was filled to the brim with her seed. Monika panted a few times and tossed the sock on the floor. "That was a good one," Monika noted.

Monika looked down and saw that she unwittingly soiled the bed with her seed as well. Groaning in annoyance, Monika collected the bed sheets into a wad and tossed it towards her bedroom door. She then removed her top and bra becoming fully naked. "I will deal with that later; I should wash up."

Warm drops of water fell on Monika's head. She sighed in a depressed tone and started to lather her body with the bar of soap. Bath time was not as fun with Sayori. She gently rubbed the bar of soap between her breasts allowing the lathering suds to roll down her tummy. When this was done, she started to vigorously clean her sides and stepped back under the shower head to rinse off. She gently grabbed her dick by the shaft scrubbing beneath it to get to her balls. She made a circular motion with her soap-ridden fingers, taking hold of the shaft with her index finger and thumb. She went down her shaft ensuring that every nook and cranny was covered.

Her mind went to Sayori again when she was finishing up. The club president merely could not understand it…what did she do to Sayori that made her say such an awful thing? She had rekindled Sayori's wrath a few times, but they always made up and fucked afterwards. Why then is Sayori refusing to let bygones be bygones? It was a conundrum that boggled the mind. Each time it was giving Sayori some sweet-sounding words, then they would be back to fucking like rabbits. She admitted that she should not have slept with that cashier from the time she went shopping for personal stuff, but she regretted her decision and reestablished that she loved Sayori above all else. Monika clenched her chest and gritted her teeth. This feeling…the rejection…why is Sayori hurting her this much? Monika felt her cheeks filling up bending over a trashcan out of fear of throwing up. AW! It was that same feeling of rejection she felt three years ago back when she fell for a guy that she did not even know. She did…unethical things to make them love her – even hurting her true love – but she was rejected squarely. Monika's legs trembled. No…no…no, not that feeling of despair again, something so foreign a concept to her. She slammed her fist into her mirror unconcerned that glass shards were penetrating her skin and drawing blood.

_"IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HUUUUURTTTTTS!"_

* * *

(Flashback)

There Sayori was on her hands-on knees, her naked form exposed to the world to see. The brown-haired girl leaned over her, her ponytail tickling the back of Sayori's neck eliciting a moan from her lover. "Seeing you so hopeless gets me going~"

Monika's hot breath sent Sayori over the edge. She was spacing out fast; it was really happening, but her mind was already racing. Everything was getting blurry. "Oh, Monika," Sayori cooed.

The pain was excruciating. Monika merely taking it easy and slowly inserting the first length of her dick into Sayori's ass. Sayori bit down on the bed sheets to stiffen her blissful moaning. Monika bucked forward driving more of her member. "Aw, shit!" Sayori shouted.

Blood was coming out of Sayori's rectum. The pain was unbearable. Monika was recklessly tearing her apart by the seams if she made a bad move. It…sent chills down Sayori's spine. The excruciating pain was giving away to pure pleasure. Drool dripped down from Sayori's open mouth. Monika may as well have been fucking her brains out as well because she 7,000 leagues above cloud nine. With the faintest nod, she gave into her master allowing her to completely and utterly destroy her.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Monika's bedroom was seemingly hit by an E5 tornado for it was lying in tatters. The pillows were gutted with the stuffing spilling out of the holes like guts. Some of her stuffed animals had their heads ripped off. The windows were smashed into a million tiny glass shards. The curtains were ripped from top to bottom. Clothes were littering the floor almost making mobility practically impossible.

Monika stood over the wreckage with her fingers gripping her bangs. She pulled at them uncaring of the pain she was feeling. Monika's eyes were still hollow in appearance being a paler shade of her typical emerald eyes. She scrambled through her belongings and found her white bow. She looked at it for a moment and tossed it across the room. Monika grasped her chest again feeling her heart break. She grabbed a stool and slammed it across the room making it crash into the wall.

_"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"_

She clawed her face and collapsed on the dirty floor. Her throat hurt from her hours of endless screaming. The once proud club president of the Literature Club was reduced to a bratty baby throwing temper tantrums…how shameful. Sayori's image resonated in her mind again.

"This could not have been my fault…could it?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Monika thought back to when she was younger (strange that she had memories of that since as an AI, she technically was created the age she currently was at) to when she was visiting extended family. It was long before she would meet any of the other girls and form the Literature Club. She was born differently in comparison to other girls her age and her parents attempted to hide her "growth" out of shame. She was around 10 at the time when she went to her Grandmother's house. She looked forlorn.

"Monika, what's wrong?" she asked.

Monika twiddled her fingers. "What do you do if you wanted someone you liked?"

Monika's grandmother was working in the kitchen baking cookies when her granddaughter came in. "Why, whatever for if you do not mind me asking?"

Monika looked up and blushed a deep red. She tried to say something, but she stumbled under her words. Her grandmother looked at her tentatively not fully intending on following up on that lack of an answer. She shrugged.

"I guess the only real advice I can give you is that if you love someone that much, you pursue them."

Monika perked up. "Pursue?"

"Do you know how I met your Grandpa?"

Monika shook her head. Her grandmother shook her head as well. It was a rhetorical question, but it was plainly obvious that she would not have.

"We met years ago when we both attended the same high school. He was the most handsome man you could have imagined." She placed the tray of cookies on the stovetop. "But many girls wanted him too. So…you know what I did?"

"What?" Monika asked innocently.

"I ruined their reputations. I started nasty rumors to make them seem unappealing to your grandfather. I methodically took out each and every obstacle in my way, and when it was over…I had my way. Are you seeing where I am getting at, Monika?"

Monika did not understand some of what her grandmother was implying, but with the heated tone in her voice, she knew that whatever it was, it was not good. Her grandmother towered over her, with her arms stretched out.

"I seized my moment, Monika. The most important lesson in life is to pursue your target, never let them out of your sight. When someone comes between you and your goals, soundly quash them. Give them hell. All that matters is that you seize your moment."

She then handed Monika a cookie fresh off the tray. Monika's emerald eyes twinkled. She stared at the cookie for a long minute before taking a bite from it. "Seize my moment, huh?"


	9. Captured

"Mm…wh-where am I?"

Sayori awoke to a dark room devoid of even the slightest speck of light. She tried to move, but her arms were restrained. Two chains were tied around her wrists and rubbing against her skin.

"Where am I?"

Sayori struggled as hard as she could, but her efforts were becoming increasingly fruitless. Her breathing grew ecstatic. "Someone?! Anyone?! HEEEEEELP!"

"Please don't be afraid my dear; everything will be alright."

Sayori tense d up. "Who's that? Who's there?"

Sayori heard that seductive voice once more. She darted her head in different directions to find the source of the voice. "Are you somewhere close?"

"Oho, my dear, it's quite surprising that you don't recognize me."

* * *

Monika stepped out of the darkness wearing a green robe. Sayori's eyes widened in disbelief. How? How did Monika catch her that quickly? Where did the club president take her? Despite her "reassuring" tone, Sayori continued to fight against her binds. Monika could not help but to laugh at her feeble attempts.

"You are insane, Monika!" Sayori exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Monika asked. "My Sayori is not like that…"

"I'm not _your_ Sayori!" Sayori fought her restraints despite the seething pain she was feeling. "I need Yuri and Natsuki! When they get her...!"

Monika cut her off with a snicker. "I am afraid to inform you, but your friends are far away now!"

Sayori's lower lip quivered. "What…what do you mean?!"

Monika let out a loud, shrill laugh. "I broke into their homes in the middle of the night, and you know what I did?"

Sayori shook her head not wanting to know what she did. Regardless, Monika told her anyway. "I snuck up to Natsuki when she was sleeping in her bed like some festering roach. I had my hacksaw in hand. I feel that I do not need to say which part of her I carved first."

"N-Natsuki…" Sayori lamented. It must have been awful. Nay, there was no doubt in her mind that she suffered a slow, agonizing death as her body parts were sawed off in grizzly fashion. And she suffered all that dying alone.

* * *

"I gave Yuri a little present directly from her little girlfriend…she fought, and she fought, but I sawed her down for good measure. I figured they wanted to be entombed together, so I ground them both up into hamburger meat and stuffed them in a shoebox. That shoe box is floating away in the sea as we speak. A Viking style funeral befitting of their love, do you think?"

Sayori wanted to vomit her guts out. She knew that Monika was deranged, but could she have really done that to both of her friends like that? Monika spoke about the two murders in such a fashion that she could as well be casually discussing the weather.

"But that is all water under the bridge now," Monika pointed out, "we should be getting back to business now."

Monika walked closer to her captured darling renewing Sayori's squirming. "Stay back, Monika! I…I am warning ya!"

The club president ignored her pleas for mercy continuing her trudge. She was now in front of her hostage. She reached out to Sayori and clasps her cheek with her hand. Sayori was sweating profusely. Monika leaned in and rolled out her tongue. Sayori screamed again in protest and felt her ex-girlfriend's invasive tongue caress her left cheek.

"Oh, Sayori, you have no fucking idea how much I missed your sweet taste~"

"Stop sampling me like I'm some sweet candy!" Sayori shouted.

Monika giggled and knelt. She wrapped her hands on Sayori's sides. Her slender hands crawled down Sayori's flat tummy. Monika's breathing was becoming hot and heavy. Drool was running out of her mouth. She was eyeing Sayori down like a wild dog looking at a slab of meat. To her, Sayori was looking like a double-wide surprise. Monika's groping went lower and lower until she felt her fingers slip under Sayori's skirt.

"Monika, please, I'm scared."

* * *

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh," Monika said, placing a finger in front of her mouth. "If you do what I say, no harm will come to your pretty little head." She inserted her fingers into Sayori's sweet spot. "Just let Mommy work her magic."

Sayori's eyes bulged out. The sensation of Monika's fingers going into "there" flipped her over the edge. Acting on her reflexes, she slugged Monika in the face with her foot sending her sprawling on the ground. From where Monika landed, Sayori realized that Monika was not wearing panties.

"You dare treat your Mommy like that!?"

Sayori gripped the chains around her wrists and pulled down on them as hard as she could. Monika rolled over to her side to regain composure and was already in the process of getting back on her feet. "Why are you making me hurt you? Everything is your fault, so you need to repay your debt."

"Piss off!" Sayori shouted.

Sayori continued to strain against her binds. She took her eyes off Monika for a moment when she was attacked by the crazed girl. "Ahh! Let me gooooo!"

Despite the lack of darkness, Monika's eyes glowed. She grabbed Sayori by the neck before reaching into her robe's pocket. Sayori's struggling tightened. "I said let me….!"

Ram.

* * *

Monika jabbed Sayori in the side of her neck with a syringe containing a white fluid of some mysterious variety. "Monika…what have you?"

Sayori's body became woozy; her world was spinning rapidly and madness-inducing. Sayori's vision blurred, but she was able to hear a faint sound of the chains being removed from her wrists. She collapsed on the ground with a thud. Before her vision completely blacked out, she saw her captor waltz towards her and to her horror, she removed her robe.

"Monika, why?"

"I am just seizing my moment, my sweet little vice president," Monika answered. "When you wake up, I will show you how much I love you."

"No….NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sayori plunged herself in an upward, sitting stance on her bed. "No! No! AHHHHH!"

The light from the sun was flashing in her eyes irritating her. She slowly opened one eye after the other. "What?" She found herself back in her room with no Monika insight. She leaned on her bed and checked underneath her bed covers for any sign of the brown-haired girl. But she was not there. She was delighted, but still greatly wary. Monika practically assaulted her in the girls' restroom, after all. Knowing the type of person Monika was, Sayori was convinced that she was wearing her down mentally until she just was forced to return to her.

"It…it was just a dream?" Sayori realized. "_Whew_. I should stop eating sweets before bed; my therapist is probably going to have a field day about this one."


	10. Got the Point

Yuri was polishing each of her knives before placing them back in her collection box. She thought of what happened that day at the Literature Club of how Sayori was attacked by a lust-filled Monika. She grimaced. She was still very much angered at Sayori for coming onto her woman like that, but at the same time, she had taken her aggression out too far. From what she had heard, Monika was violently removed from the school and was made to attend a different one. She had forgotten where, but at the least it, she was far away from Sayori.

Yuri sighed out of sympathy for her but turned her attention to her knives collection. As she was going about polishing them tentatively, the urge to sneeze overcame her. "Achoo!"

Slash.

* * *

Yuri grit her teeth in pain looking down to see that she accidentally cut her thumb. The drops of red blood glistened the blade. Yuri watched the blood trickle down the blade. Seeing that blood was still flowing from her thumb, Yuri placed it in her mouth and began to suck on it. She knew that iron taste anywhere. She did not indulge in her own blood for so long, it sent a shiver down her spine. She fondly looked at the blade and began to think back on her first time with her pint-sized lover.

Yuri was on the bed being pressed down by Natsuki. For someone of her stature, Natsuki was surprisingly strong. Her little friend…well not so little after all…was rubbing against her back. Yuri bit the covers to keep from letting her moans of bliss become too audible. Natsuki licked the sweat on Yuri's back; she licked in a circular motion, further teasing the taller girl. Yuri's pussy was already becoming wet. After she had seen Yuri cut herself with her knives, Natsuki had decided to intervene, promising her something better.

Natsuki reared her sharp, canine teeth and like some cute bubblegum vampire, she bit down onto Yuri's neck. Hard. Yuri winced from the pain but tried her best to keep from protesting too much so she would not ruin the experience. "Hurt me, Natsuki."

A glint manifested in Natsuki's eyes. "Alright. For the next few hours, I will be your Daddy."

Natsuki licked and kissed Yuri's body. When Yuri's bouts of pleasure bubbled to the surface, Natsuki would sink her teeth into her tender skin and draw blood. Yuri rolled over on her back allowing Natsuki to continue to give love bites. Natsuki leaned down taking one of Yuri's large breasts in her hand and squeezing it. Yuri bit her lip to give into the pain that immediately subsided when Natsuki flicked her nipple with her tongue and sucked on it. She gently nibbled on her teat and did the same with her other nipple. Yuri's pleasure was continuing to build but was reaching its boiling point.

"Take it, Yuri."

Natsuki rammed her cock in between her breasts and thrusts forward. Yuri pressed her breasts against her breasts. She was reaching her breaking point and decided to use that opportunity to rub her breasts on Natsuki's member. Natsuki growled most likely out of annoyance that Yuri was not being as obedient as she wanted but she gave in and slowed her pace to allow the pleasure she was feeling to bubble. Drool rolled out of Natsuki's mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was several leagues above cloud nine with euphoria.

"Open your mouth, slave."

Yuri sensed the urgency in Natsuki's voice and did as she was told. The next thing she saw was a cloud of projectile whiteness spraying her in the face.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Yuri sighed as she wadded a used sheet of tissue paper into a ball and pitched it over the side of her bed. Just thinking about her perfect little girlfriend was enough to give her a small fix. Yuri placed her knives back into her box and stretched her arms. "Natsuki, you have no idea how much I love you." As she closed her box, her eyes became a pale purple. "But I will cut your dick off if you even think of cheating on me."

Getting up from her bed, Yuri placed the box into a closet and slipped out her phone. Yuri started to text message Natsuki, but as she was, her mind was back to wandering on Sayori. For some reason she was unable to discern, she did want Sayori to find love again somewhere deep down in her cold, beating heart.

"Since Sayori did elect me to become the vice president after she took Monika's place, there would be some opening for a few more members. In my class, I think there may be someone who would legitimately like her."

Yuri shrugged. She honestly could not see why Monika found Sayori attractive. Yuri had seen her naked a few times and she never felt anything from her aside from Sayori being on the receiving end of her sympathy. Whatever the case, there had to be someone who would be willing enough to settle down and fuck Sayori.

A few distances away, Natsuki was reading some of her forbidden manga and was pumping a few times to keep her eyes glued on the more provocative content. Nearing her climax, Natsuki's phone began to beep. Natsuki sighed and opened her text messages seeing that it was from Yuri.

"So we are going to help Sayori get laid?" Natsuki asked aloud. She shrugged. "Well that is considerably better than having her continue to eye my Johnson like it was lit up for the Fourth of July."

Natsuki typed a response and was met with a smiley emoji. She was about to resume reading her hentai when she got another message. "What now?"

She opened her text messages again and her eyes nearly exploded from their sockets. Yuri thought it funny enough to send a pic of herself topless to Natsuki. Without warning, a huge load exploded from her cock and coated the hentai manga. Natsuki groaned in irritation.

"Oy, Yuri, please consider when to do this, that manga cost me 15 yen…"


	11. Flashback

How Natsuki ended up attending the Literature Club was something of an oddity. How Monika was able to wrangle the small girl was something that Yuri still hadn't fully understood. It was not to hard to see why: Natsuki always stood at odds with Yuri in significant ways: Natsuki found the type of literature Yuri read grossly complicated whereas Yuri slightly disliked her for reading manga and continuing to claim that it was literature (which it is). Or how Natsuki would persistently demonstrate that she was more childish despite being 18. Yuri and the others tended to speculate it as being the result of Natsuki's father doing whatever to her that denied her from growing fully, but Natsuki would get enraged whenever the subject matter is brought up.

But there was something strange about Natsuki that Yuri and the other girls did notice, but could never pinpoint what it was. Sometimes during class, Natsuki would sit behind Yuri and a few other girls; flashes of heat would hit the small girl like a ton of bricks. Whenever she was called on to read for the class, Natsuki's voice would become husky and deep. Her breathing was strained. It is not even getting to the times where she would noisily slide around in her seat during lessons. She had her legs clenched and they remained that way until the end of class, but her legs would be asleep by the excessive stress pressed onto them.

Come to think of it, the more Yuri thought about Natsuki's sporadic behavior, she realized that Natsuki was acting strange in the girls' locker room. Yuri herself hated the locker room due to how some loved to call her "cow tits" or thunderthighs. Oh how she hated those nicknames. It was of no fault of her own that the gods of perversion and fetishes deemed her to be endowed with back-breaking knockers. However, Natsuki acted perplex around the other girls, quickly wrapping towels around herself or locking herself in her own locker. At that time, Yuri believed that she was probably as anxious about the ordeal as she was.

Then it all barreled out one day.

* * *

"Yuri...I-I love you! Please go out with me."

Yuri's jaw dropped from disbelief. Sure, she had been on the receiving end of love confessions, but she always turned her suitors down. But this was Natsuki that was asking. That same annoying, manga-loving addict. Yuri's heart flustered. What? The feelings were mutual? She had grown closer to Natsuki for the remaining duration of their time together at the Literature Club. Her writing was juvenile, but it also had a charm to it. When it came to reading together, they found their fingers interconnecting. Natsuki tensed up at the turn of each chapter until that same wave of heat crashed on her. Before she could ask about it, Natsuki ended the reading session and dashed out.

Yuri blushed deeply. "This...this is a surprise."

Natsuki's eyes faltered. "So I take it as a no?"

Yuri wrapped her arms around the small girl and embraced her. Tears streaked down her face though not of sadness, but of joy. "I...I love you too, Natsuki."

The two started dating not too long afterward. Just typical things couples do like going out to eat or watching movies, and the like. There were a few odd glances here and there due to Natsuki's physical appearance being disturbingly close to a small child's, but Yuri loved her and that was all that mattered. They were nearing a point where they had been dating for around two months or so. The topic of sex came up now and then, typically by sneaking its way into their speaking. Yuri considered it, but she was not considering jumping on it at the moment out of some fear that it would scare Natsuki away. Natsuki, however, was another story to itself.

* * *

"Yuri, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, certainly, Natsuki," Yuri responded.

"We have been dating for a long time now." Natsuki emphasized. "Should we...pop the bubble?"

Yuri blushed. "I...I don't know."

Natsuki pouted. "What? Is it because I'm too cute to be fuckable or something?"

Yuri shook her head. "Don't misinterpret my statement, Natsuki." She crossed her arms. "I do want to do with it you, but I don't know if we are ready to take it further."

Natsuki tilted her head inquisitively. "Why are you scared of sex?"

Yuri was going to respond, but she quickly stiffened up. "That is...too personal for me to disclose right now, but we can cross that bridge when it comes."

Natsuki huffed. "Whatever. I'll be waiting in the club room."

With that, Natsuki strutted away and slammed the door to the club room. Yuri sighed in dejection. She knew that Natsuki wouldn't take the news well. After she had her episode, Sayori and Monika popped up around the corner. Yuri turned to look at them.

"Hey, Yuri," Sayori said, her smile beaming. "Is Natsuki already in the club room?"

"Yes, she is," Yuri answered, "she's...having a little emotional outburst."

Monika looked at the club room and then back to her tall, purple-haired friend. "Did Natsuki finally ask about...doing it?"

Yuri frowned and resumed looking at the ground. "I explained to her that my heart wasn't in it."

"I understand your concerns quite well," Monika said, "but sometimes you need to let your partner know when you are ready to cross that path with them."

Sayori wrung out some change. "Anyway, Monika and I will be getting some drinks and snacks for the club. We'll be back."

"Alright, very well," Yuri said. "Bring me back one of those dark chocolate bars and green tea."

* * *

Monika and Sayori nodded and turned around to walk back up the hall. Yuri scratched her chin in deep thought. "I should at least tell Natsuki that the other two girls are getting refreshments."

Yuri approached the door and reached for its knob. As she slowly turned it, she heard a peculiar noise. Some slight rustling. It was a slick, upward sound accompanied by the grunting of the pink-haired girl. Before Yuri could say anything, she heard her lover's hefty voice.

"Ah, fuck...Mmf...Fuck"

Yuri's eyes widened in bewilderment. From Natsuki's tune, she sounded distressed. Without much thinking, Yuri fully opened the door and slammed it open. She ran into the room terrified.

"Natsuki! What's wrong-!"

Natsuki sat in her desk, her legs wide apart from each other. Her toes were pointing in different directions. But what set Yuri off the most was the sight of Natsuki rubbing some oblong object between her legs. It throbbed and pulsated to the rhythm to Natsuki's heavy breathing. Sweat was rolling off the pink-haired girl's forehead. Natsuki looked up and her eyes glued onto Yuri's sudden appearance. Natsuki's bewilderment was plastered on her face.

"Wait, Yuri, let me explain."

Yuri eyed Natsuki's dick down, but allowed her the chance to elaborate. For whatever reason, Yuri's right hand was edging its way towards Natsuki's semi-erection. Natsuki saw this, but thought nothing of it.

"I was supposed to have born with a brother," Natsuki said, "but it must have fused with me...or that is at least what my Dad says whenever I asked him about it."

"So that's why you always squirm in your seat at class."

Natsuki nodded. "He was told that I could get it removed when I was born, but when he saw that it was pricey, he basically had me tape it back as I got older. Only the school faculty knew my dark secret and had it arranged for renovations. Embarrassing, but my classmates never saw a thing."

Yuri looked at Natsuki's throbbing member, now noticing that she had it in her right hand. "Natsuki, why didn't you tell me? We are dating after all."

Natsuki was close to tears. "I was scared that if I told you, you'd call me a freak and never want anything to do with me."

Natsuki's quiet crying ceased when she felt Yuri move her warm palm on her shaft. "Y-Yuri!? What the hell are you d..."

* * *

Yuri quickened her pace. Natsuki's mouth hung agape with drool trickling from it. Her eyes were at the back of her head. She was feeling bliss in its finest of form where in this occasion, she was being nurtured rather than having to relieve her through self-pleasure. Natsuki's foot were glued tightly on the floor, her whole body was tensing up. Her entire body was screaming for more but even more than that. she wanted to jam her monster cock into Yuri's tight pussy and fuck her brains out. She did not even care if Yuri would get pregnant because of her, but instead, the baby would anchor Yuri to her, thus branding her as her own fuck cow that only she could screw.

"Y-YURI...Mmmf...I Love You!"

White load erupted from the tip of Natsuki's cock coating Yuri's hand. Her sweet cum was also sprinkling onto the club room's floor staining it. Natsuki panted and rubbed some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "Whew! I never knew you were sooo good at that, Yuri~"

"Well, I have to make my little cupcake feel normal now and then."

She licked the cum off her palm and fingers. "Vanilla-flavor. It suits you quite well."

Natsuki crossed her arms and huffed in her typical Tsundere deadpan. "I-It's not like I'm happy to hear that!"

The two laughed at the joke and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, they were interrupted when they heard cans and snacks hit the floor. They both glared and saw both Monika and Sayori looking at them and speechlessly unable to comprehend what was happening right now.

"Oh, uh, hey, girls..." Yuri started. "As you can see I am helping Natsuki with a...social experiment."

Sayori fainted on the ground.


	12. Flashback 2

How Sayori got together with Monika was a more trivial. As her vice-president, Sayori was naturally around her when it came to the club meetings and changes that were to be made to fall in line with the curriculum. Ever since the disaster that befell the original visual novel, Sayori couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by Monika. I mean, reasonably so since she was kind of the reason she killed herself to begin with. She did appreciate that the club president was dedicated to making amends for what she had done, but it was a situation not too dissimilar to sleeping with one eye open. If Sayori or the other girls weren't too careful, Monika could relapse to her old behavior.

That was not even going into the bizarre actions she was doing to Sayori. One time when Sayori was sharing her poem with Yuri and Natsuki, Monika entered the club room her smile reaching from ear to ear. Sayori raised an eyebrow. "Uh? Monika? What are you so-"

Monika walked by her almost as if she was ignoring what she was about to say. But most bizarre, Monika flicked her hand for a slight moment. Sayori's eyes bulged out. "Eep!" With her cheeks becoming deep red, Sayori could feel the cool wind on her buttocks. "M-Monika...did, did you just tap my butt?"

Monika looked at her and laughed. "Haha, Sayori, you're such a kidder!"

"B-but my peach..." Sayori insisted.

"It was probably a gust of wind, Sayori," Yuri noted.

"But I could've sworn that I felt Monika cop a feel. Natsuki, please tell me that you've seen it!"

Natsuki was in a daze but slowly broke out of it when Sayori called her out by name. "Oh, uh, sorry, Sayori; Yuri had a button ripped from her blouse and my mind just kind of wandered there."

Yuri blushed at hearing this. "R-Regardless, we should get started with our poems."

* * *

Sayori saw she was going nowhere with her accusations against the club president, so she gave in and read her poem to the others. If it were just that one time, Sayori could as well accept it as a coincidence and let it slide. But as the days went on, Monika continued to act peculiarly towards her vice class president. More and more, and onslaught of fleeting touches becoming more bold each time.

Another time, Sayori was in the girls' locker room dressing back into her formal school uniform. Without much of a reaction, she felt invasive fingers gently raking their way through her small, pink hair. Sayori did not know what to say, but she immediately knew who it was. She could feel her warm breath rolling off the back of her neck.

"M-Monika...what?"

Monika rolled her fingers through Sayori's hair and taking immense gratification at the tiny yelps and purrs coming from the smaller girl. "Your hair's still wet, Sayori. You really need to learn to dry it more efficiently."

Sayori swallowed nervously before spinning around to meet her club president's stare but nearly fainted on the spot. Monika was topless with her two bangs being the only thing covering her nipples. Steam came out of Sayori's ears. "What...what are you doing, Monika!?"

She slammed her mouth shut again when Monika stared intently at her for what felt like excruciating hours. She took her index finger and traced it down Sayori's neck. "See that trail of water there? Most surely it is a result of your subpar shampooing of your hair."

Sayori swatted Monika's finger away. "S-sometimes it's a struggle to even get to school to begin with; I do not need to be lectured by Little Miss Perfect!"

Monika sighed. "Very well."

With that, Monika turned around and sashayed away. Sayori was unable to tear her eyes away from the curvaceous 18-year-old. Just what the hell was Monika's game, and why is her heart skipping a beat?

* * *

Again and again; day after day, it was unfailing. Monika would progressively become more upfront with her teasing of Sayori. It became clear as far as Sayori was concerned that she was taking a sick joy at making her hot and bothered. Now, Monika was just making up different excuses to get away at making small advances towards Sayori such as by blaming a sudden air drift for making Sayori feel as though she was being groped by those same fleeting touches. It was driving Sayori mad, making her increasingly paranoid at receiving the unwanted attention of her club president.

"Hey, Nat, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sayori asked.

"Sure, Sayori, what is it?" Natsuki asked. She was passing out some of the cupcakes she had made earlier that day while Yuri made her tea.

"What's it like to have a dick?"

Natsuki almost dropped her tray of cupcakes. "Woah, where did that come from?"

Sayori shrugged. "Well, Yuri seems to like it."

Yuri practically drops the teapot. "I-I-It-"

Natsuki smirked. "Remember when you were licking me down like I was your personal lollipop?"

Yuri tensed up and walked around in an undignified daze. Natsuki laughed at how adorable her tall girlfriend was whenever she was flustered. "Well, one of the perks is that I can pee standing up," Natsuki said.

"Ew, that's gross," Sayori replied.

"What? You asked me what one of the perks was," Natsuki pointed out, "though I have to kind of tape it back when running field. I'm fast as fuck, girl."

* * *

"Sayori?" Yuri asked, "may I inquire why you are suddenly asking my girlfriend these questions?" She was leaning into her book bag for a moment.

"It's just that Monika's really getting to me, do you understand?"

Yuri quickly shoved whatever she was reaching back into her book bag and propped herself back in her chair as if nothing had happened. "Well, Monika has become kind of clingy, I take that."

"But what does that have to do with the question you asked me?" Natsuki asked.

Sayori twiddled her thumbs. "It's just that...Monika has been making me feel...funny."

Yuri arched an eyebrow. "Funny? You mean with those touches she had been giving you?"

Sayori nodded. "It's just that she has been giving me so much attention that...I'm starting to like it."

The two girls looked at each other in curiosity and looking back at her. "We see what's happening here, Sayori," Yuri said.

"Really?" Sayori asked. "What is it?"

"You're in love with Monika," Natsuki offhandedly explains.

_WHAT!? _

How? How could Sayori be in love with Monika? I mean, it would be sacrilege to deny that Monika was a bombshell with her thicc thighs, bazooks, the whole package really (well she would come off as being second place to Yuri according to some lowlife perverts that poisons the school). Anyone not willing to tap that ass or take that hoohoo for themselves should automatically be considered borderline insane. Sayori thought back to seeing her club president topless like that with seemingly no issues with it.

* * *

"Well, Monika and I have grown closer...I can't deny that I am amazed that she would choose someone as average as me to rain eternal affection on...but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Well, you'll never know if you don't ask her."

Yuri nodded. "Go for it; I mean, my cute little girlfriend was nervous when she confessed to me."

A nerve formed on Natsuki's forehead. "I-I'm not cute!"

Yuri laughed to herself while listening to her girlfriend's charades of not being labeled as such. Sayori walked out of the Literature Club pondering her next course of action. Conveniently, Monika made a turn around the corner. Monika looked at Sayori quizzically, but before she could say anything else, Sayori pounced her.

"Sayori? What are-"

Sayori slams her lips onto Monika's. Monika stood there surprised at the sudden event, but she then closed her eyes returning the kiss. They were in that stance for a long time before one of them broke it. Saliva stringed from their mouths.

"It really took you that long to understand what I was doing?" Monika asked. "You must've been really naive."

Sayori frowned. "I knew what you were doing! But I just played along with you."

Monika playfully scoffed Sayori's claims of foreknowledge. "Well, whatever it was, I am happy that you feel the same way as I do for you."

* * *

Sayori smiled, this time of genuine happiness rather than her putting on a show just to make others feel better. "Yeah. Now that this is water under the bridge, I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

Sayori momentarily held her breath unsure if Monika would get upset with what she was about to say next. "You can make edits to the game right?"

Monika tilted her head. "Yes, of course."

Sayori twiddled her thumbs again. "And you know that Natsuki has a dick, right?"

"We all know that, Sayori," Monika said. For all her talk of deriding Sayori for not understanding her actions, she was not getting the idea behind Sayori's line of questioning.

"I guess I'll just be frank with this," Sayori finally said. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Monika, can you install a dick and put it on yourself?"

Monika blinked at Sayori a few times with a blank expression.

"Wait...what?"


	13. Flashback 3

"Mmmm...oh, Yuri."

It was in middle school when it happened. Long before the establishment of the Literature Club, even before she met the other girls, Yuri attended this school. Without much prompting, Yuri was singled out as being the odd one out when compared to the rest of her classmates. She was unnaturally tall despite being around 13 at the time, and she was also cursed with being an "early bloomer." Curse her family's genetics and her inheriting of them. Much like the other girls her age, Yuri had a training bra, but oftentimes because of her...genes...she immediately was outgrowing them. This earned her the ire of her female classmates.

Once, Yuri arrived to her classroom and went to sit down at her desk. She noticed the other girls chatting among themselves but when she tried to eavesdrop, she was met with scowls. Sitting down, Yuri opened the lid of her desk and saw that a few notes were inside. Curious, Yuri slipped one of the notes out and read it.

"Your cow tits can easily feed an entire country."

Incensed, Yuri pulled out another letter. It wasn't any better.

"I hope you have backaches, bitch."

Yuri crumbled both of the letters up into a tight wad and pitched it into the trashcan. There were around six more left inside. Yuri glared at them. Should she read them as well, she thought? She was going to receive the same insensitive taunts anyway regardless. She opened up another of the letters this time it was a scathing remark about her thighs.

"Did you escape from a chicken farm? Because your thighs are too plump. Exercise more, fatty."

The anonymous author of the letter left a crude drawing of a pig with Yuri's head on it in reference to the little joke they made. Yuri could feel the moisture in her eyes filling up, but she did not want to give her tormentors any satisfaction of watching her cry. Instead, she pulled out one of her favorite books: The Portrait of Markov. She thought to herself that now was a good time to read as it would get her mind off her current dilemma before the teacher began class.

Whilst reading, three girls walked to her desk, the leader had short brown hair and was wearing a purple top and lime green jeans. The other two also wore similar attire of flashy design. Yuri looked up to observe them; before she was able to let a word slip, the lead girl pried the book out of Yuri's hands and held it above her head.

"You're reading this weird stuff again?" the girl sneered. "Well, it shouldn't be surprising because some creep like you would LOVE this stuff."

"Hey...give that back...please," Yuri said. She looked away from the lead girl her voice faltering.

"What is this book even about?" the brown-haired girl asked.

Yuri's eyes glanced at the girl. There was a slight amount of light returning to her pale face. "Oh? You're interested in knowing what the book is about?" Yuri clutched her hands together. "M-Maybe...we can have a reading session together? I can pick the time and place-"

Yuri was interrupted by the brown-haired girl's shrill laughter. "As if I'd waste my precious time reading with a freak like you!"

The girl then tossed the book into the hands of one of her clique. Horrified, Yuri immediately got out of her seat and made a grab for it. "No...don't bruise it!"

* * *

The girls laughed again and they continued to play hot potato with it. A few more girls also took part in the game with the brown-haired girl promising that if anyone could grab the book without dropping it, she would treat the entire room to ice cream parfaits. Before the young Yuri's eyes, her copy of the Portrait of Markov was ricocheting at full speed in the air becoming nothing more than a speeding bullet aimlessly darting.

"PLEASE! Give me my book back," Yuri said again.

She raced towards one of the students who grabbed the book. Right as she was going to grab it, the brown-haired girl slid her leg out, causing Yuri to fall over it. Yuri fell to the ground with a thud. She fell headfirst. The entire room was laughing now.

"Well, at least we know that those sweater puppies you have there double as airbags!" the lead girl remarked.

Yuri's head was throbbing from the pain of colliding with the concrete floor. She looked up again, and saw that one of the lead girl's hooligans opened the window leading to the outside. It was a two story drop. Yuri attempted to get up, realizing what the girl was intending to do. She plummeted back on the ground from the force of feeling one of the girls slamming their foot on her to keep her down. Yuri held her hand up in abject objection seeing that it was the only thing that she could do in her present situation.

Laughter filled Yuri's ears as she saw one of the girls slide the book into the lead girl's hands and with one swift motion, she releases the book and it is swung out of the window. Yuri's eyes widened. Before she could fully comprehend what was transpiring, the wells behind her eyes broke and her eyesight became clouded by her tears.

The classmates laughed at Yuri's expense a while longer.

"Alright, alright; that's enough."

The laughter ceased, and they were now shaking in fear. Their teacher had arrived, and she was not amused in the slightest. "You there, remove your foot from Yuri's back right now."

The girl did as she was told. Still not satisfied, the teacher turned her attention to the lead girl. "As for you, you and your friends are going to the principal's office to think about what you have done. And you are all going to go to detention once school ends for the day. Do you understand?"

The brown-haired girl began to protest. "No! We are not taking your tyranny! Guys, we-!"

The teacher slapped the brown-haired girl across the face. "Do. You. Understand."

The girl clasped her cheek. It was still stinging from the sensation. She and the two other girls of her clique made a passing glance at Yuri before heading down the hall. The teacher knelt down and offered Yuri her hand, "Are you alright, Yuri?"

Yuri looked at her teacher's hand for a moment and took it. "Yes, Miss Nara, thank you."

* * *

It was her salvation. Miss Nara. Yuri knew that if her life was going rough, especially when it came to being bullied by that brown-haired girl and her clique, she could always trust and depend on Miss Nara. Miss Nara was a woman in her late-twenties and had light blonde hair and almond eyes. She was an exceptionally beautiful teacher who wore a blue top and a white skirt. She had long, curvy legs tucked away with stockings.

"No problem, Yuri; did you lose something?"

"They threw my book out that window," Yuri said. She pointed in the direction of the window. Miss Nara shook her head. "Don't worry, Yuri; I will retrieve it sometime during lunchtime."

Yuri smiled slightly in relief and placed her faith in her teacher. Afterwards, class began normally with Yuri once again being shown to be the brightest of Miss Nara's pupils. But it also further made her the odd one out to her peers. When the bell rang to indicate that lunch was to begin, the students were loudly speaking to each other. Miss Nara stood in front of the class and clapped her hands together to cease the commotion and reclaim control over the classroom.

"Alright, alright, single file line like we have been learning."

The students obey their teacher's command and were lining up beside the door. Yuri was at the very end of the line, fearful of catching any of her classmates' attention. Miss Nara saw this and walked up to her. "I have been hearing that they were going to hand out pudding; didn't you want one?"

"Yes...but the crowd..." Yuri stammered. She lowered her head again. Miss Nara decided to give Yuri a pat on the head. Yuri's heart began to flutter. So that was what it felt like for cats or dogs anytime they were given a pat on the head. It was soothing for all intents and purposes.

"I'll be heading to the lunchroom as well," Miss Nara said, "I can buy you a pudding if you are unable to acquire one."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Thank you, Miss Nara."

With that, Yuri went to the lunchroom alongside the others. As always, she sat by herself in a seat further at the back of the cafeteria, away from judgmental eyes. She let her mind resume its perpetual wandering, this time in regards to her kind teacher. She had done so much for her, she felt that it was cruel on her end to not do anything in return for her. She scanned the cafeteria and saw that she wasn't anywhere present in the room, not at the teacher's table. Yuri scratched her chin.

"Seems as though there is still some pudding left over; I'll give her one."

* * *

Yuri walked over to the section where the pudding was being distributed. After rumbling around in her pockets for the money, she paid the tax for it, and took to leave the cafeteria when no one was looking.

She was walking down the halls of the school, and as she neared her room, she heard some odd moaning. Curious, Yuri followed the sound of the moans before discovering that it was emitting from her classroom. Yuri stopped by the door and for curiosity's sake, she tentatively placed it on the door. What she heard unsettled her.

"Oh, Yuri...Mmmm...I need you now."

Yuri gulped nervously and gently opened the door. Her eyes practically burst from her sockets. Miss Nara was standing beside Yuri's desk clutching...something in her hands. Yuri quietly took a step closer and saw that she had a long, skinny object she was clutching. Then came the sickening noise of Miss Nara licking the object. "Mmm...yes...still has her taste..."

Yuri got ever so closer now having a full view of what her teacher was holding. Yuri felt as though she would gag.

It was her pencil. Now covered in the slobber and germs of her teacher. Yuri's mouth hung agape.

"Miss Nara...what are you."

Miss Nara turned around, her face alive with red color. But her almond eyes were a paler shade like cooling magma. "Oh, Yuri, glad you came."

She noticed that Yuri had the pudding in her hand and smiled. "Oh? Is that for me? Such a good girl you are."

"Miss Nara...what...what are you doing to my pencil?"

* * *

Miss Nara placed the pencil back on Yuri's desk and clasped her hands together. "I've had many students before you that failed to live up to my expectations...but when I first set my eyes on you...I've developed feelings for you."

Yuri was going to faint. Love? Living up to her teacher's expectations. What in the holy hell? She didn't notice Miss Nara wrapping her arms around her frame. "Do you accept my confession?"

Yuri shivered. Here she was being confessed to by her teacher an unethical endeavor, as it often is. How could she respond? Should she respond? Miss Nara was still speaking in her authoritative voice, but now it had a different meaning behind it. Yuri shook her head absentmindedly still unable to say anything. Miss Nara's grip tightened.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Miss Nara walked back to her desk and pulled out Yuri's book from her desk. "I'm sure you recognize this?"

"My book! You went to get it after all," Yuri remarked. She should be happy, but there was still something insidious behind the purpose of it.

"No, no. _My_ book. You lost it and I have found it. Finders keepers, frankly putting it."

Yuri felt her stomach churn in disgust. "But...you know it was thrown out earlier toda-"

"If you want to borrow it," Miss Nara said smirking, "but from henceforth now until you graduate from middle school, you belong to _me_."

Yuri shook her head in protest. "You...you can't do this!"

"Of course I can," Miss Nara interjected, "you are such a good student as well; I would hate to see you failing this semester and being held back, or if some horrible, evil person damaged your chances of passing."

This elicited a wordless gasp from Yuri. Now she was beginning to realize that her teacher wasn't as benevolent as she was passing herself up as but rather, she was deeply disturbed and had a sick perverted love of threatening the livelihoods of her students. Miss Nara's words weighed deeply on her heart. She did not want to fail; she could not afford to be held back for failing the semester and thus staying under the vindictive thumb of her teacher for what could amount to eternity.

"Alright, you win, Miss Nara," Yuri announced, "I accept your confession."

Miss Nara formed a half-grin. "Excellent choice. We start during the incoming week; now, return to the lunchroom like a good little girl."

Yuri obeyed and trudged her way back to the cafeteria and sat down without anyone's notice.


	14. Memorial Day

"Happy Memorial Day, babe," Natsuki said as she pecked Yuri's cheek.

"You too as well." Yuri replied.

Yuri got down on her arms and knees, prostrating herself before her small master. Natsuki smirked a bit and stood firmly in that spot. She had a hot dog bun around her cock with mustard and relish decorating it. Drool began to sprinkle down from Yuri's mouth.

"Stop eyeing it and take it," Natsuki demanded.

Obedient, Yuri gently caressed the hot dog bun with her right hand and brought it to her mouth. Yuri could already feel the salty taste at the tip of Natsuki's member tickling her tongue. Yuri teased Natsuki's tip with her tongue, giggling to herself at Natsuki's purrs. She wrapped her lips around the hot dog bun and shoved it deeper into her mouth. The salty taste of Natsuki's cock along with the mustard and relish delighted the purple-haired girl. Natsuki grunted at Yuri's mouth sucking hardly on her tip. Natsuki thrusts forward in rhythm with Yuri's sucking.

"Ooo, baby, work your tongue faster!"

Natsuki clasped the back of Yuri's head pushing her to ingest more of her length. Her shaft hit Yuri's uvula causing the gag reflex to kick in. However, Yuri was able to stave it off and continued to lather her lover's dick with thick layers of saliva. Yuri was bobbing her head up and down the shaft in the same vein of someone bobbing their heads into water to grab an apple with their teeth. That elicited more moans of absolute pleasure from her petite lover.

_Sploosh_.

* * *

Natsuki's thick, creamy seed exploded in Yuri's mouth along with the bits of hot dog bun, mustard and relish. Yuri's cheeks bulged with the contents. The urge to vomit arose within Yuri, but when the option was showing itself as pleasurable, Natsuki pried her mouth shut and wagged her finger. "Nuh-uh! Swallow it."

Yuri nodded and built up a little more strength to make a wet gulping sound. The first blob of the mixed food slowly descended down her throat. The second wad followed pursuit, once again being shown as hard to swallow due to nearly taking up most of the back of her throat. She strained on the blob until she felt it completely disappear.

"Swallow all of it," Natsuki insisted.

The last bit of the food was drawn down into Yuri's stomach. Sighing in relief with her mouth now being freed of the combination, Natsuki released her hold on Yuri's jaws. "Good pet."

She pat Yuri on the head. Yuri was panting in a mixture of exhaustion at her master's task, but also because she was becoming more lustful. Natsuki sensed this and to the surprise of Yuri, she slipped her skirt and panties off, leaving Yuri's pasty ass for the world to see. Yuri's cheeks blushed a deep shade of red at the humiliation of it. It was amazing.

Natsuki walked over to Yuri and got on top of her. Yuri's nipples stiffened once Natsuki slammed her monster cock into Yuri's tight pussy. Yuri's large bust jiggled, her back arched. "N-Natsuki!"

Natsuki thrust deeper into Yuri's pussy; Natsuki reared up and flared her sharp canine. Without much warning, she darted down and bit Yuri in the back of her neck. It was sharp enough to cause a trickle of blood to flow.

"Oh! Yes!" Yuri shrieked.

* * *

The ecstasy causes Yuri to collapse onto the ground, her body being awash with it. Natsuki cupped Yuri's large breasts with her hands and massaged them before gripping on Yuri's nipples. Yuri screamed again. "N-Natsuki! Those are my sensitive parts!"

"I know that, Yuri," Natsuki said, "you are my personal fuck cow, though; I can do whatever I want with you!"

Yuri moaned at those words. Her vaginal walls were wrapping around Natsuki's cock, compressing it. Natsuki traced the back of Yuri's neck with her tongue until she found a suitable place to bite down on. She left a series of hickeys on her neck towards her shoulder blades. Natsuki squinted her eyes shut and bucked her hips. "I love you, Yuri!"

A large load is ejected deep into Yuri's pussy and filled the crevices of it. Yuri came not too long after and laid motionless on the ground to catch her breath. "Mmmfff...ooo, feeling you deep inside me feels so good~"

Natsuki did not respond. There was a small sound of heavy snoozing. Yuri sighed: for all her talks of being the master, Natsuki easily tires herself out when she overexerts herself. "Well, we're not doing anything now, guess I can take a nap to recharge for later."

With that, Yuri drifted off to sleep alongside her lover.


End file.
